Electronic animal control systems are known in which a radio frequency receiver collar is attached to an animal to limit the movement of the animal to a predetermined area of confinement. The predetermined area is configured through the physical arrangement of a subterranean transmission antenna which transmits a unique electromagnetic signal produced by an operably linked transmitting device. The transmission pattern of the subterranean antenna creates zones of transmission or area "boundaries" in which the attached animal receiver collar is responsive to the uniquely transmitted electromagnetic signal. Upon entering a predetermined limit area, the receiver collar is adapted to detect the unique electromagnetic signal and, in response, deliver a correction stimulus, such as a mild shock or audible signal, to the animal. The effect of the repeated stimulus teaches the animal, such as a dog, to avoid the limit areas thus confining the animal without use of physical fences or barriers.
Underground pet containment systems have been largely successful in removing unsightly physical structures from the landscape. However, unlike physical barrier systems they are not easily reconfigured. The installation of a subterranean transmission antenna requires excavation of the boundary area. This excavation can be further complicated in areas having immovable objects such as trees or in geographical areas subject to extreme weather conditions, such as areas in which the earth is frozen for extended durations of time. Additionally, excavation entails the disruption of plant root systems, damaging surrounding crops, grass, flower beds, or trees. As such, present underground systems are generally permanent to the property in which they are originally installed. Homeowners who relocate are often forced to purchase a second system rather than excavating and salvaging an old system.
Similarly, homeowners and pets temporarily absent from their homes at alternate locations, such as vacation homes, are presently unable to utilize the benefits of the underground pet containment system installed at the primary site. Moreover, as animals mature or new animals are introduced to a predetermined confinement area it may be desirable to reconfigure the confinement area to adjust for the changing needs of the new or matured animal.
Accordingly, a low cost animal confinement/tracking system is provided for tracking the movement of an animal in which programmable boundaries may be utilized for the confinement of animals to a predefined area. The system is easily reconfigured and has the capability of being utilized in alternate locations.